


Spellbound

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, jaejoong is a masochist, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Jaejoong is a masochist and Yunho likes it





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yes I'm aware that spellbound was released after this takes place leave me alone ok  
> 2) it's been like months since I posted here wow  
> 3) no I have not improved at coming up with titles and/or summaries  
> 4) edit jaejoong is older but I don't Care

Jaejoong and Yunho were together after practice again. It was late and they should've been tired but they hadn't done a lot today and anyways, the thought of what they had planned was enough to wake them up.  
Yunho left the room for a few minutes, leaving Jaejoong alone to undress. He sat on the edge of the bed, tense and both nervous and excited for the next part. They had discussed the idea for a while now and they finally had enough time alone to try it.  
Yunho came back with supplies and Jaejoong moved to lay on his back, allowing Yunho to climb on top of him and tie his wrists to the bedframe. He shivered feeling the ties tighten around him.  
Yunho straddled him, still fully clothed, holding his knife in one hand. “We can stop at any time,” he told Jaejoong. There was a pause while he just admired the younger, his free hand coming down to trace his tattoos, shifting his weight slightly.  
Jaejoong gasped when he felt the cool blade against his skin, even if he had been expecting it. He tried to keep still even though the sensation made him want to squirm. Yunho dragged it down lightly, right across the center of his chest, too light to make a cut but enough for Jaejoong to shiver with anticipation.  
Yunho moved over to an open patch of skin on Jaejoong’s chest, pressing the blade into his skin and dragging it down slightly. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to leave Jaejoong gasping and trembling with anticipation. The older boy moved his leg so that it was in between Jaejoong’s and he made a small noise, hips pushing up automatically.  
The reaction amused Yunho, and he moved to make another cut, starting at the top of the first and moving diagonally. This was deeper and Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away while he rutted against Yunho’s leg, completely submitting to the older.  
Yunho continued making lines until he had a diamond shape in red on Jaejoong's pale skin. He didn't know it was possible for the other member to be more beautiful until he was underneath him, almost to the point of begging, bloodstains on his skin. Yunho ground his leg against Jaejoong harder and the younger moaned, pushing up against him and pulling against his restraints.  
Yunho quickly stripped, the sight of Jaejoong making him impatient. He put two fingers in the other boy's mouth, Jaejoong automatically sucking on them while Yunho teased him with light strokes on his thighs and dick. When the fingers were suitably wet, he got to work opening up Jaejoong. He pushed one finger inside at first, watching Jaejoong squirm at the touches, moving right to where he knew he was more sensitive and teasing the spot. Jaejoong arched at his touches, whimpering.  
When Jaejoong started fucking back onto Yunho's finger he added another, thrusting them while he moved his other hand over Jaejoong's body and sucked on his thighs. He managed to fit a third in, the sound of Jaejoong whining encouraging him. Soon he was gasping out the word “please", and Yunho gave in to him.  
Yunho pushed inside smoothly, groaning at the feeling of Jaejoong around him- it had been a while. Jaejoong was practically shaking, coming apart under him with every touch, moaning when he moved a hand over the cuts on his chest. Jaejoong started pushing back on Yunho, and then the older stopped.  
“More,” Jaejoong complained.  
“Shut up,” answered Yunho, pushing him further back and lifting his legs to slam into him at a better angle. Jaejoong practically shouted at the sudden motion, tugging at his ties and whimpering. Yunho ignored him, finding the spot he wanted, seeing Jaejoong tense up and shut his eyes again. He wrapped a hand tightly around the other's base to prevent him from coming and Jaejoong practically sobbed.  
“Please,” he whined. Yunho could see tears in his eyes and he moved to scratch his nails over the wound on his chest. Jaejoong squirmed violently under him, the desperate look on his face fascinating.  
“Now,” Yunho said, letting go of Jaejoong and watching the younger cry out as he came over himself. Yunho moved his hand back to stroke him through it, coming with a low groan as he felt the other clench around him.  
He pulled out, untying Jaejoong. The younger had no words, just starting up at the ceiling and panting. “I'll get the bandaids,” Yunho told him.


End file.
